The Lightning Thief
by SakuraBlues
Summary: When Skulduggery and is new associate Alex Chance are forced to work with a thief, an ex-assassin and a member of a sanctuary that hates them it seem like they may not be able to save the world this time...bummer.
1. The Lightning Thief

I jumped from roof to roof, hoping that I would lose them. I'm just a person that looked like a 19 year old girl that just wanted an easy heist that could, for once, run smoothly. It's was going so smoothly that you could slide of your chair, I could see the Ruby Red Shoes in it's glass cage practically calling my name but no someone just had to be the mole and tell the sanctuary. And now I'm the last one that hasn't been caught…and hopefully won't be. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that the mole told the sanctuary and now I have their best detectives chasing me. Skullduggery Pleasant and Alex Chance, his apprentice. And they are a pair that no one would want to mess with.

I jumped onto the next roof and rolled smoothly onto my feet. The sound of the busy nightlife filled the air, with the people below unaware of what was actually happening around them. I didn't dare to look back. That was the first thing I leant in the business 'Just because you can't see then doesn't mean they aren't there'. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I run in the darkness of night that helped me hide that little bit better, but with the reputation they had I wouldn't underestimate them. I continued to run but they were gaining and fast. An opening for escape appeared before me. A door with bright green letters little up before me, shining the words 'Exist'. The handle didn't budge as I frantically tried to twist the handle.

'_Locked, damn it of all the things to be locked right now_.' I thought, '_There has got to be another way_.' Footsteps echoed of the buildings. '_Not enough time_.' I thought as I smashed the side of my body against the door ignoring the pain that flared in my arm.

The door broke open when I did the same a second time. Flight of stares lay before me but I didn't have enough time to use them. I launched myself over the handrails and started the jump down onto the next ones to the ground floor.

"She went through here." I heard a female voice call, most likely Alex Chance.

I didn't stop to see if they saw me. I jumped down the rest of the way. I landed and pain shot through my foot as it cracked painfully.

"Ahh, shit." I groaned, limping out of the apartment building.

I limped out of the apartment building and found myself in a lively cityscape, surrounded by crowds of people.

I stripped of my black hooded jacket and threw it to the side so that the detectives wouldn't be able to recognize me in the crowd. As I past various night stalls, I grabbed a navy blue jacket and a soft grey scarf and put the on quickly. Now I started to walk casually in my loose white shirt, black jeans and black boots and the stolen jacket and scarf. The pain in my right foot grew with every step I took but with the sanctuary's best at my tail I couldn't afford to be recognized, especially with the reputation I've yearned myself. Jean Heartless the illusive thief. Jean Heartless isn't actually my name. It's Jean Heart-net but it's a long story about the name. I have been apart of the magical community for as long as I can remember and a thief as well but I don't particularly like the sanctuary that much or anyone of that matter. My chestnut coloured hair whipped at my face as the wind blew from behind me. I looked behind and saw a not so impressed Alex Chance matching towards me. I ignored her hoping she would ignore me into turn. There was no way that she would be able to know what I looked like, know one knew what Jean Heart-net, or Heartless to them, looked like. I run my fingers through my fine long hair casually. She rushed pushed me, looking around frantically looking for me. I couldn't help but snicker to myself that one of the best couldn't find me and I was right in front of them…but I'm called the illusive thief for something. She disappeared in the crowd, at least now I could relax my guard but Skullduggery was most likely still on the prowl being the stubborn person he is and with that façade symbol magic, it would be even harder to find him. Unless you look for a very, very skinny man in a suit, wearing a fedora. I walked through the crowded streets, discreetly looking around for them in case they were following me. The booming music filled the cool summer night, but it didn't help with the migraine I was getting.

I started to head for home that wasn't to far away from the lively city, probably just a five-four minute walk but with the pace I was going at it was going to take a little longer.

The music started to fade in the distance as I walked from the city making my way in to the dark streets on the out skirts of the city. The street that I lived on was one of those places you didn't want to go near or walk in at night, like you might see someone selling crack on the side of the road. But really the street was full of really nice people and neighbors and during the day the street looked rather cute, even with the small run down apartment building that was built in the 70s. And I just happened to live in it.

The rusty gate to the old building squeaked loudly as I opened it. I walked quietly to the front door punching in four numbers to get into the three-story apartment. The sliding doors slide open smoothly without making a single sound. It was a basically the only new and quiet thing in the building. I slowly made my way up the flight of stares, carefully and slowly going up trying not to hurt my already injured foot. I lived on the second floor in apartment 3. I unlocked the door to my apartment.

'Finally home after an eventful evening.' I thought as I threw my keys onto the kitchen bench and flicked on the lights.

The apartment was small with one bedroom, one bathroom/laundry, small kitchen, lounge room and the balcony that looked over the lively city, and the ocean. It was small but it was comfortable and it's been my home for five years. I used to help the landlady clean on the weekend to pay of the rent and sometimes I still do.

I limped toward the bathroom, stripping of the stolen jacket, scarf and my trusty boots. The bathroom door creaked open as I pushed it open and the lights flickered on. I opened the cabinet, under the bathroom sink, taking out the aid kit. The first aid kit seemed to be one of the most used things I have. I sat on the edge of the bathtub, putting my injured foot on the edge. I slowly rolled up the pants legs, revealing my foot that looked inflamed and bruised. I touched my foot and hissed in pain but had to make sure it wasn't broken. I continued to massage my foot checking for broken bones. Tears threatened to fall but I refused to let them.

"Not broken. Well guess that's good." I muttered to myself, as I started to wrap my foot up tightly in a bandage and then started to wrap my arm, which was covered in scratches and bruises from banging the door down.

I got up limping toward the sink and turning towards sink. The cool water felt nice on my face as I washed it. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and saw a girl with chestnut coloured hair, tied in a loose ponytail, dripping with water and electric blue coloured eyes staring back at me. The relfection in the mirror didn't show it's real age. She looked 19 but really was 356 years old.

"Jean Heartless, huh" I said looking at my reflection.

Jean heartless, I earned that name on my 16th heist all those years ago it was the first time I meet Mr Skullduggery Pleasant. It was the day I stole The Midnight Lost Child, for the necromancers. The sanctuary took the Midnight Lost Child, which was one of the first necromancer objects. And it was the first time they had any hint as to whom the thief was. They asked from my name that day and I told them 'Jean Heart-net'. But they heard me wrong and thought I said 'Jean Heartless'. The sanctuary knows me by that name. But only a few people know what my chosen name is and that would be the landlady, Mrs Cher, Anton Shudder and that's about it…yeah I know two people isn't much but it enough for me.

I limped out of the bathroom, pulling my hair out of the loose ponytail letting it fall to my waist flowing freely, and limped into the lounge room going towards to the balcony. I slipped my black jacket on that had a fur trim around the hood. Fresh air flowed it the room as the widows opened. I leaned on the balcony looking at the city; my hair flowed slightly in the cool breeze that tasted slightly like salt.

"Great. Another day without pay." I sighed, closing my eyes.

Something creaked inside my house; it sound distinctly like the front door was opening. I stayed there, pretending not to hear them sneaking into my apartment. The floorboards creaked under the invaders feet as they sneaked into my lounge room towards me.

"What do you want?" I said calling out to strangers in my house, not bothering to turn around.

"Ah…" It was no other then Skullduggery Pleasant in my house, there as no mistaking it. "We wanted to sell you Girl Scout cookies." He said.

' "We", his apprentice, Alex Chance must be here with him too.' I thought.

"Girl scouts usually knock and it's the middle of the night." I said flatly.

"We wanted to personally give it too you." A girl said, most likely Alex, as she stepped forward towards me.

"Are they the fireball variety?" I asked.

"Ah…maybe." Alex said.

"What do you really want?" I asked again.

"We are sanctuary officers." Skulduggery began, "We know that your Jean Heartless, but we aren't going to hand you in we just want to ask you a few questions." He said, stepping towards me.

If there was one thing that was obvious, it was that they alter motives and I didn't want to find out what they were. I looked for an escape route and jumping off a two-story building wasn't an option. Small orange flash caught the corner of my eye, the garbage truck.

'Of course, the garbage truck goes right under my balcony at night. I just need to buy myself at least a minute or two.' I thought looking down at the truck.

"I might answer your questions, but that really depends on what they are." I said slowly.

"We need to know who hired you to steal the Ruby Red Shoes." Alex stepped forwards.

"Oh, you mean the shoes that have the ability take you anywhere you want to go. Much like Dorothy's red shoes from The Wizard of Oz."

"Yes."

"Now tell us who hired you." Skullduggery said almost in a threatening way.

The garbage truck was almost at my balcony just another stop.

"How about…" I said pretending to think about it, "No."

"Well you don't have a choice." The sound of metal clicked against each other. It sounded much like the sound of handcuffs and there was no way I was going to be left powerless.

"Actually I do~" I sang, as the truck stopped under my balcony.

I launched myself over just as Alex went to grab me. I hit the truck with a thud and rolled to me feet. I jumped of the truck and ran. Ran as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to get caught today. I ignored the cuts that started to from in my foot and the pain of the sprained ankle. It seemed like forever running in the darkness. I was going to miss the small apartment but now that they knew where i lived, I couldn't return. I slowed to a walking pace and found myself walking on soft grass that felt nice on my feet.

An orangey-yellow light suddenly lighted the whole oval. I ducked felling the intense heat of the fireball. Alex Chance stood there not too far behind me, with the red flames dancing around her fingers, and Skulduggery floated down to join her.

"It would be wise if you told us." Alex said.

"I don't tell others about my clients. It's apart of the contract." I replied. "But I can tell you that if you follow the trail of goods then you shall find a client."

"We don't have time for puzzles. Just tell us."

"No~"

"Fine be like that."

She threw another at me. I rolled out of the way quickly getting to my feet. The successions of fire came quickly, making me light on my feet not allowing me to stop. But I wasn't quick enough. The fire singed my jacket as I moved quickly.

"You just singed my jacket." I said faking to be outraged, whilst dodging the balls of fire

"Oh, woops, I didn't mean to honestly." Alex said sarcastically

"You should be more careful then." I dodged another.

"Oh, I will try."

A sudden wind blew me of my feet, sending me flying into a tree. I quickly recovered ignoring the pain in my back and run behind the tree taking cover from the gunfire.

'Looks like I'm going to have to fight back.' I thought.

The power with in me gathered at my fingertips, burning for release. I stood deadly still as the two detectives slowly walked towards the tree. I quickly stepped out from behind the tree, sending the bolts of electricity at them. They didn't have time to move out of the way. The stream of blue electricity followed out of my hands. The feeling was oddly nice. I stopped. They fell to ground, unconscious. They would be like that for the next hour, giving me to get my things and flea town before they got me. It was the first time that others had seen my ability. It was the one thing that I need to get the job done but of course that wasn't the only trick up my sleeve. I left the two sanctuary officers on the ground, running back to my apartment.

…

I ran back to the apartment and gently pushed open the door that was unlocked. I didn't bother wasting time. I rushed to my room, replacing the clothing I was wearing with an electric blue flannelette shirt, ripped jeans and my trusty boots. I dug through my setts a draws pulling out clothing and stuffing them into my forest green duffel bag, not bothering to fold them. I put my BlackBerry phone into the bag, a long with the stash of money I kept under the floorboards. But money wasn't the only thing I kept under the floorboards. I pulled out a little black book, which served as a logbook that kept the names of all my clients, who they are, every thing about them (quite literally) and what they wanted stolen. I pulled out my trusty dagger that was wrapped in a dark purple material. The material slipped off as I held it my hands. The daggers blade is as long as my forearm and was encased in a black sheath. The handle of the blade was wrapped in leather but I could still feel the cold metal against my skin. I unsheathed the dagger and looked at the small writing on the blade. 'alveo lux et tenebrae.' It read in Latin, English translation would be 'the channel of light and darkness'. The dagger was rather special. It absorbed the electricity and would electrocute people with skin contact. It would flicker blue with the raw electric energy. The last thing that remained was a photo of two mortals that I called my parents. They died when I was fourteen when the remnants were set loose. They smiled back at me as if they didn't have a care in the world. I put the photo carefully into the book and placed them into the duffel bag. I slipped my, now singed, black jacket on. I stepped out of the apartment, throwing the bag onto my shoulder and started my long trip to one of the few places that were safe…for now. The Midnight Hotel.


	2. Paper work

Hi it's me, Sakura. I must inform you that Nye doesn't operate in the sanctuary in this story. It operates where Kenspeckle used to work. Oh and also Alex's last name is Chance not Chase. So if you see that mistake in the fan fiction pleassssssssse tell me.

That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alex." A voice called.

"Alex." It called again.

Alex slowly started to drift awake. Her head throbbed in pain and felt like it was about to burst. Her eyed felt heavy but Alex slowly opened them ignoring the protests her head was shouting at her. She opened them but when she did she screwed them shut because the light around her was blinding like hundreds of L.E.D. lights.

"Alex." A pleasant voice called her name.

"Alex." The voice sound like velvet but rough, with the Irish accent.

"Move out of the way." A shrill voice said, making Alex rather uncomfortable in her drifting state.

"What are you doing? If you hur-" The pleasant voice started but was cut suddenly.

"Do you want her to walk up or not?"

Alex heard the other person sigh. Foot steps of the other drew closer until it seemed they were right next to her. And that's when she smelt it. The smell of rotten flesh and stale vomit filled her nose. Alex gasped and sat up hitting the vial that was under her nose away from her.

"Finally your awake." Alex turned towards the pleasant voice only to see Skullduggery Pleasant leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Sorry for taking an nap." She replied.

Alex felt saw and stiff all over her body and started having trouble with recalling what got her in that state.

"What happened?" Alex stretched her arms over her head.

"You were shock by raw electric energy." Alex jumped when she heard a shrill voice behind her.

It was doctor Nye. Nye looked like belonged in an A grade horror movie.

"Raw electricity?"

"Yes. It would seem it was powerful enough to knock you both out unconscious." Nye added, then stalked away not wanting to see or talk to the two detectives.

"So that would make the rumours of Jean Heartless being a elemental fake." Alex looked over to Skulduggery noticing that he was being unusually quiet.

"What you thinking about Skully?"

Skullduggery snapped his head up and looked up at Alex. She didn't need to see his face to know that he hated that nickname. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"I was just thinking about what the Adept had said."

"What?"

"She said follow the trail of goods and you would find a client." He said. "Come on, we are going to see Ghastly he might know something."

Alex got off the bed ignoring the soreness of her joints and followed Skullduggery out of the bright medical room. They walked together in silence. Only their footsteps echoing down the hall could be heard and Clarabell's humming that floated down the halls.

"You know your silence, Skulduggery, is unnerving."

Skulduggery didn't look Alex's away but just kept walking. Alex noticed that his hands were curled up into tight fists. Skulduggery Pleasant was angry. And that made Alex scared. And she was never scared.

'Who ever the client person is, it's pissed Skulduggery off.' She thought as she followed him in silence.

They walked out of the hidden hospital and into the light of the afternoon sun. The pair walked towards the black Bentley, Skulduggery's trusty car that had seen more than it's fair share of crashes.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, getting into the car.

"The Sanctuary to talk to Ghastly." He simply said, turning on the engine and started to drive.

Alex was suddenly over come with tiredness from her previous battle. She closed her eyes letting the soft purr and rumbles of the engine lull her to sleep.

…

Her eyes fluttered open she felt the soft rumble of the Bentley stop. She rolled over only to see Skulduggery about to pock her in the face.

"What are you doing?" She said flatly.

"…Nothing, nothing at all."

She looked at him sceptically.

"By the way." He said. "You have drool on your chin."

Alex looked away, quickly wiping her chin. She could hear Skulduggery chuckling behind her.

"Shut up."

They climbed out of the Bentley. Alex noticed that it had grown significantly dark than when it was when she had gotten into the car.

"How long was that trip?"

"Two hours. I had to get a few things." He said walking towards the entrance of the Irish sanctuary. Alex followed.

She could still remember when she had first stepped into the halls the Irish sanctuary. The reason she was still alive was because of Skullduggery. He had found her all those years ago and took her in. It had been about 7 years that Alex had been in the business. And she had become rather skilled with the uses of Elemental magic and necromancy.

They walked through the Sanctuary halls heading straight to Ghastly's office. They reached Ghastly's office only to find him stepping out of his office.

Ghastly looked at them and gave them a welcoming smile. "It's been Skullduggery and Alex." He smiled happily, but you could see the dark circles under his eyes, which were blood shot.

"It good to see you as well." Skulduggery replied you could hear the warmth in his voice. "Ghastly, you wouldn't happen to have any of the case files on the robberies that have occurred within the last two-three hundred years?"

"Probably." Ghastly said.

They followed him down the hall passing various different rooms.

"You're looking for the Jean Heartless related ones aren't you?" Ghastly opened a door revealing a room full of file cabinets and a computer. "Everything you need to know is in here."

"Wait. This whole room is for all the theft cases by Jean Heartless?"

"Sure is. She started this whole problem about three hundred years ago."

"Wow."

Ghastly looked down at his watch. "I've got to go."

"Ghastly before you do I need you to identify something for me." Skulduggery said.

"Sure what is it?"

Skulduggery carefully pulled out a piece of paper that was covered in plastic out of his jacket. He handed it over to Ghastly, who held it in is hands like it where about to break. On that delicate piece of paper, had a pencil drawing of a young girl that had light hair that flowed freely. The young girl sat on a chair in the drawing looking seriously back at them.

"How old is this?" Ghastly said, amazed.

"It's from the mid 1600s. Could you tell me who this is?"

"I can't tell what the girl's name is exactly but I know the family she is from though. It must be the Grey family."

"The Grey family?" Alex said.

"The Grey family was a powerful family of sorcerers in the 1600s. The family specialized in the use of energy and necromancy." Skullduggery explained. "But the whole family was killed when the remnants attacked a city in Kerry."

"Why did you want to know?" Ghastly asked Skullduggery out of curiosity.

"I think one of the family members may still be alive. Whilst we were on the trail of Jean Heartless, I had noticed that her eye's were electric blue."

"A prominent physical feature of the Grey family." Ghastly said quietly but loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken?"

"Oh I'm sure. She hit us with raw electric energy."

"That's amazing that one of them managed to survive." Ghastly said, then looked down at his watch. "Damn it I'm late. I have to go, see you around."

He rushes out leaving a rather quiet skulduggery and confused Alex.

"Start on those files." He pointed at the filing cabinets at the need of the room. "I will start on the computer."

"Wait so I have to do the filing while you get to it easy and go on the computer."

He pretended to think for a moment. "That sounds about right. Someone has to do the hard work."

"Of course." She sighed.

Alex pulled out the files on the cases with the thief that had occurred within the last sixty years. It didn't take long for Alex to notice the pattern. Missing necromancer objects and artifacts kept on appearing.

"I think I've found something."

"What is it?"

Alex walked over to the skeleton detective. "There seems to be a reoccurring pattern in thefts over the last couple hundred years. The majority of those items, that have been stolen for sanctuaries over the world, have been necromancer items and artifacts."

"Have any reappeared?"

"Yes, in fact many have reappeared in the necromancer temple near Dublin."

"Just as I thought." Skulduggery said as he started to get up.

She couldn't help but think about Ghastly and Tanith Low as she and Skulduggery left the office. It had been several months since Nye had managed to rip the remnant out of her body but she slipped into a coma and hasn't showed any signs of waking up.

"Do you think Ghastly is going to be ok?"

"Yes. He's just worried that Tanith may never wake up again and if she dose then he wants to be there." Skulduggery noticed the sadness in Alex's eyes. "She would like you."

Alex smiled.

"Come let's go home." He said walking down the corridor.

"What about the case?"

"We will see Solomon Wreath tomorrow. You look terrible."

"Thanks Skulduggery." She deadpanned, following Skulduggery through the corridors of the sanctuary to the Bentley.


	3. Midnight Hotel

Chapter 3

The light of the full moon softly lit up the desolate street. It was quiet in the street filled abandoned, collapsing houses and factories. But that's what made it the perfect hiding place for the run down Midnight Hotel. The wind blew slightly in the cold street making it seem even more dangerous than it really was. But this didn't faze Jean Heart-net. She walked down the dark street, pulling her jacket tightly around her. The hotel stood at the end of the street with the lights, from inside, lighting up the dark street. Jean hurried to the hotel noticing it was almost midnight.

She opened to the door the warmth welcomed her in and slowly took away the numbing cold. She took of her singed black jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Jean walked quietly up to the front desk, with practise skill, and hit the small golden bell. The sound echoed throughout the hotel.

"Be there in a moment." Jean heard a voice call from up stairs.

'Most likely Anton Shudder.' She thought.

Jean put her forest green duffle on the ground on the ground next to her feet and waited quietly.

"Sorry about tha-"

Jean looked up and saw Anton Shudder coming down the staircase. He froze instantly once he saw her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Heart-net?" He rushed up to her and grabbed her collar and shook her as he spoke.

"Looking for a place to stay." She simply said.

"Looking for a place to stay!" He repeated. "Well you're not staying here."

"Remember that favour I did for you?" She asked calmly.

"Favour?" He stopped shaking her, "When?"

"Remember all the way back in the war with the whole informant business?"

Shudders hands fell, "Oh."

Jean stepped back and straightened her shirt. "Well now you can repay me."

"By letting you stay here?"

Jean nodded. Anton looked at her for a moment.

"Fine. You know the rules. Room three on the second floor is free." Anton held out the room key.

Jean took the key from him and picked up her belongings and headed for the stairs. Jean turned around midway up the flight of stairs.

"How long did it take for the sanctuary to get the remnants under control?" She asked.

"A few days."

Jean clutched her fists, "Who told them?"

"Skulduggery and his old partner Valkyrie Cain." Anton replied noting Jeans reaction.

"They acted straight away, huh. Thanks for telling me." Jean turned around heading up the stairs towards the second floor.

'_A few days.' _Jean scoffed_** '**__So they believe two of their best suck ups and not a bloody witness._' She thought, unconsciously clenching her jaw. '_It took months for them to notice or even act when the Remnants attacked Kerry. And in that time my family turned against each other and fought. My family tried to kill me, my friend tried to kill me. By the time they had the damned soul catcher working the remnants had already taken their hold of my family and the sanctuary killed them for it.'_

She walked down the second floor hall looking at the door numbers not paying attention as to what was in front of her. Jean hit something in front of her and fell to the ground, landing with a thud. She groaned and looked up only to see a man with green coloured eyes and wild light brown hair. They stared at each other a moment for a long moment. Jean couldn't help but feel she had met the person before her once.

"Are you ok?" The man's voice was smooth, deep and slightly rough. His accent was Australian.

He held his hand out in front of her.

"Yeah." She said.

Jean noticed that the man had young face but his eyes were old but were younger than her own. He was reasonably taller than the thief; jean assumed he was about 6'3. The familiar stranger looked at the thief, not breaking eye contact once. Jean felt uncomfortable, she felt like he was looking into her very soul.

"Ah…thanks." Jean said yanking her hand out of his.

"No worries." He said picking up jeans bag and handing it to her.

"See you around stranger." She smiled before leaving the familiar stranger.

"It Thane." He called out, jogging after her. "Thane Nightshade."

Jean turned her head looking at the man next to her. "Thane Nightshade. Strange. I like that."

Jean noticed the name, she had heard it before but she could remember where.

"What's yours?" Thane asked

The thief shot him a crooked grin, "That's for me to know and you to find out." She continued to walk to her room.

"Be like that then." He said putting his hands in is pockets.

"So what brings you to the midnight hotel?" She asked out curiosity.

"Needed somewhere to stay. You?"

"You could say every one wants me but half of them hate me, a quarter of me need me but don't like me and the other quarter either don't care or are my friends."

"Sounds complicated." He muttered.

"It usually is." She replied before stopping at room three. "This is my room…for now at least. It was nice to meet you Thane."

"Same here." The Australian smiled, "See you around, stranger." The friendly brunette turned around and walked back to his room.

Jean smiled to herself closing the door behind her. Room three reminded Jean of her old apartment with the off –white walls and wooden floorboards that creaked under your feet. But it wasn't the same without the ocean view or the cityscape in the distance. The apartment was more open than the other place, French doors only separated the bedroom and the kitchen but of courses the bathroom was completely private. The laundry, though, was located on the ground floor.

Jean dropped her bag next on to the bed and starting pulling out various items. She laid the bandages and her phone on the bed. She pulled of her boots and started to replace the old bandage that had specks of blood over it. Once she had done wrapping the almost healed foot she looked at her phone.

"No new messages." Jean noted.

She flopped down on to the bed getting undressed until she was only in her underwear. Jean slipped under the covers and started to slowly drift sleep.


	4. Nightmares

The young girl ran from the bloodied faces of the people she once loved. Their mouths covered in her friends flesh. They looked at her with bloodlust and rage but their eyes were dead. They called the child's name. There voices taunting her, calling her to come back but she knew better. They sounded like the people she cared dearly about but she knew better. They looked like the people she loved but she knew better. Their eyes were black like a never-ending abyss. Black veins travelled under the deathly white skin, making their lips black as coal. She didn't dare to look back. The girl ran.

Something cold wrapped around the child's foot. She looked down and saw a black shadows coiling around her ankle. Suddenly the girl was flung back and sent into a stonewall of the prison she once called home. She screamed as she fell to the ground. Something warm trickled down her face; she wiped it off and saw scarlet liquid on her fingers. Blood.

She got onto her feet and leaned on the cold stonewall for support. A wave of pain went through the girl. It felt like raw electricity surging through her body, she felt her blood begin to boil. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed down the cold dark halls. She fell to the ground. The child curled into a ball on the ground, shaking in pain and fear. Footsteps echoed down the hall growing louder as they approached as well as their laughter. They kicked the child, there laughter echoing in her ears.

"I think the mouse has given up." Female voice above her said.

"Oh, that's no good." The male teased, picking the girl up by her hair, "We can't play cat and mouse anymore. Any new ideas for games?" He asked the other.

The female smiled evilly. "Now let me think...Ah, I know. How about we play torture."

The female pulled out a sliver dagger. The child started to struggle out of the mans grip, feverishly trying to escape but it was in vain. Shadows wrapped her limbs preventing her from moving.

"Don't kill her straight away. I want to have fun too." The man pretended to pout.

"Fine."

The female raised the dagger over her head. "Now don't worry this is going to hurt…a lot"

The dagger came plummeting down and drove down into her sh-

…

Jean jolted wake. She started to shake up controllably. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rocked unconsciously backwards and forwards, her eyes squished shut.

"It just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." Jean repeated quietly.

Small strands of her sweaty hair fell over her face as she rocked. A loud banging noise made jean jump. Hugging her knees tighter, she stopped whispering. Wondering why she was so afraid. Someone yelled in the background but it didn't phase her panicked state. The door burst open; jean snapped her head and Anton Shudder looking worried and Thane looking just the same. Anton rushed over to the thief and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. What happened?" He asked quietly, noting she had been crying. "Thane said he heard screaming coming from your room."

"I had a bad dream." Jeans voice shoo as she spoke.

Anton looked at her for a moment then stood up. "How about you get dressed and come down stairs because I'm making everyone breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Good."

Anton stood up and left the room. Thane leaned on the doorframe looking at her with a worried expression.

"You going to be ok?"

Jean smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd prefer not." She looked down at the bed covers and started to pick at loose threads.

"If you ever wan to talk about it, I'm just down the hall. See you down stairs…stranger." He smiled, closing her apartment door.

Jean sighed, running her still shaking hands through her sweaty hair. Slowly she climbed out of bed and slipped on her black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and a navy blue shirt that hung loosely on her figure. Quickly she strapped her dagger onto her right thigh with a dark brown leather brace that held her dagger tightly. Jean then slipped on her shoes and staggered slightly to the bathroom.

Heart-net looked in the mirror after washing her face with cold water, remembering the dream. But it wasn't one. It was a memory, a memory that was supposed to remain hidden but of course that would never happen for the thief. For her own reflection was a reminder, her eyes were the same as her tortures and the ones that took her family way from her. The eye's of the one that gave her the long thin white line on her shoulder that now remains there for life.

"Why now?" She asked herself. "Why must you come to haut me again? Is it because they are coming to find me?" She asked her reflection but of course no answer came.

She shook her head before leaving the small apartment heading down stairs towards the smell of bacon and eggs.


	5. Daydreams

Chapter 5

The light of the morning sun lit up the lounge room of Skulduggery's house. Alex shifted; pulling her blanket over her face but it made no difference, the light still bothered her sleepy state much like every morning. She climbed off the couch taking the blanket with her and wrapping it around her shoulders. Alex walked into the kitchen smiling to herself remembering when she had first meet the skeleton detective.

_Five year old Alex sat on the red carpet with her brown bunny, playing with it's ears. _

"_Elizabeth." Her head snapped up to her mothers voice calling her. _

_She scrambled to her feet, holding her bunny in her hand, running into the main hall. _

"_Yes mummy?" She replied, her blond ringlets falling over her face as she skidded to a halt. _

_Her mum smiled at her sweetly taking her hand. "This is Skulduggery Pleasant." She gestured in front of her._

_Alex looked up slowly and before her stood a very tall skinny man wearing a pinstriped suit and a fedora but what really stood out to the small child was that he was a skeleton. The small girl moved behind her mother's leg, attempting to hide. _

"_Elizabeth," Young Alex turned her head slightly to the side looking up at her father. "This is the Skeleton detective we have told you about. He helps your mummy and I work and beat up bad guys."_

_Alex looked up at her dad with her large blue eyes before stepping out from behind her mum's leg. She stepped forward and tugged lightly on Skulduggery's pants leg. _

_Skulduggery looked down at the young child and chuckled to himself before crouching down to eye level with the young child._

"_What's your name?" He asked softy. _

_Alex's parents exchanged looks for a moment, smiling at each other. _

"_Elizabeth but you can call me Liz." She replied shyly "What's your name?"_

"_My name is Skulduggery Pleasant but you can call me Skulduggery Pleasant."_

_Alex frowned, "Sk-skuggdulery pegsant"_

"_Skulduggery." He repeated ignoring the child's parents who started to laugh quietly._

"_Sku-g-g-g-g-grrr." She stammered before concentrating on what she was saying. "Skuggery."_

"_No, no. Skulduggery." He repeated._

"_Skuggy." She stubbornly replied._

"_S-k-u-l-d-u-g-g-e-r-y."_

"_S-k-u-g-g-y."_

_The two stared at each other for a minute, the tension building with each passing moment. Alex parents barley able to contain their laughter. _

"_Skuggy." Alex crossed her arms and stomped her foot._

"…_Oh fine have it your way." Skulduggery gave into the stubborn little girl._

_The young girl giggled whilst her parents burst out in laughter. _

"_It's not funny…." He muttered but it didn't escape the young girl's ears. _

"_Yes it is, Skuggy." She smiled up at him. _

_He looked at her for a moment. "I guess it is…but only a little."_

_The young girl looked at Skullduggery before hugging him. Her parents stopped laughing in shock and with curiosity as to what Skulduggery would do. _

_The skeleton detective became incredibly still, taken back by what the young girl had just done. Awkwardly, he raised his arm and patted the young child's head._

Alex laughed quietly too herself remembering how awkward it was. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her, she pulled out a carton of eggs and bacon wrapped in butcher paper. Alex's thoughts travelled as she pulled out a frying pan, placing two rashers of bacon and two eggs in the pan.

'_Solomon Wreath may be a necromancer but he isn't an idiot.' _Alex thought, whilst cooking her breakfast. _'Who ever it was either was an idiot who didn't cover up the evidence of them heiring a thief properly or they want us to find him or her. The first one sounds more convincing though...' _she pulled out a white plate and severed the cooked breakfast onto it.

"Why didn't you ask if I'd like some?"

Alex jumped, almost dropping her food. She whipped around and glared angrily at Skulduggery, whom was leaning on the doorframe.

"You don't eat food, remember, you are a skeleton." Alex grabbed a knife and fork before sitting down at the table.

"It's still nice to offer…" He mumbled before talking a seat opposite from her. "Do you think Solomon hired Miss Heartless?" He asked, his fingers slowly creeping towards her plate of food.

"No I don't think he did." She replied, ignoring Skulduggery's creeping fingers. "I believe someone within the Necromancer temple got in touch with the Fall twins and then hired them to get Heartless to steal the shoes."

His fingers slid closer to her plate, "Hmm, I thought so as well. Wreath isn't an idiot and would be smart enough to cover up his tracks but it leads defiantly back to the temple and then we can finally get some answers…."

"And find Darquesse." Alex finished his sentence, standing up to get some water.

She pulled out the glass and started to fill it up with water from the tap. Alex looked in the reflection of the shiny kettle on the bench, watching Skulduggery as his fingers drew closer to the plate of food. Her fingers clicked quietly as the flame danced to life around her fingertips, out of sight of the skeleton detective. Waiting, she watched as he was about to steal her bacon before she flicked the flame at his hand.

Skulduggery quickly moved his hand before the flame hit him. "Hey! What was that for?" He put his hand over the flame efficiently smothering it before it went out.

"For trying to steal my breakfast." She sat down.

"I like this table, you know. I don't want it to get damaged."

She ate the last bit of her breakfast before she replied. "Right so you don't want it get damaged after the countless scorch marks, water marks, bullet holes, knife hole and of course the odd sword fights on top of it?"

"Yes, I have grown attached to it."

"Much like your hats." She mumbled putting the dishes in the sink.

Skulduggery ignored her comment and stood up from the table. Alex quickly walked over to the couch grabbing her jacket before turning back to the skeleton detective.

"Let go." She announced before running to Bentley.

…

Dark clouds gathered in the darkening sky as Skulduggery drove the black Bentley. Alex sighed, watching the droplets of rain race down the window, her breath fogging up the window slightly.

"Skuggy." She turned to Skulduggery, who didn't reply. "Skuggy, skuggy, Skuuuuuuuuuuuggy." She frowned. "Skulduggery."

He turned his head slightly, knowing exactly what she was going to say."Let me guess, you're-"

"I'M BORED." She yelled, throwing her hands up.

Skulduggery sighed and looked back to the road.

"Are we there yet?" Skulduggery didn't reply. "Are we there yet?" She nagged, knowing that it would annoy him. " . ?"

"We are here." He announced, quickly stepping on the brakes causing Alex to lunge forwards against her seatbelt.

"A little warning next time would be nice." She muttered.

"Ok, I will keep that in mind Alex." He said before getting out of the Bentley, Alex followed.

They walked through the rain, though it didn't touch them. The water curved above the detectives heads act like an umbrella. They came to the front door. Skulduggery knocked on it a few times.

The door opened a little, revealing a small pale man with greasy black hair. He looked with his beady eyes unfazed.

"What do you want?" He squeaked.

"Solomon Wreath owes me a favour." Skulduggery announced before pushing the door open and walked in.

The small man's mouth fell open before he scrambled in front of them attempting to stop them. "You c-can't do that." He stuttered holding his hands out. "You must have expressed permission from Solomon Wreath to enter the t-t-temple."

"But I do." Skulduggery bluffed.

"Prove it."

Skulduggery sighed. "Before even show you the prof of expressed permission I'm must tell you something of the up most importance. The sparrows flies south for the winter."

Skulduggery's fist collided with the small man's face, his nose making a crunching noise before he fell to the ground. A coughing noise made the two detective whipped around. Behind them stood in black robs and scowl upon his face was Solomon Wreath.

"It wasn't me." Alex and Skulduggery said as they both stepping away from each other.


	6. The Necromancer

_Skulduggery sighed. "Before even show you the prof of expressed permission I'm must tell you something of the up most importance. The sparrows flies south for the winter."_

_Skulduggery's fist collided with the small man's face, his nose making a crunching noise before he fell to the ground. A coughing noise made the two detective whipped around. Behind them stood in black robs and scowl upon his face was Solomon Wreath._

"_It wasn't me." Alex and Skulduggery said as they both stepping away from each other. _

* * *

Solomon looked skeptically at them. "Right, that's what you both said last time you, Skulduggery, punched someone. But it's not like I care," He looked past them at the small greasy haired man. "He is really annoying."

Alex sighed inwardly.

"It is time to pay back the favor."

"I see. Lets talk in a more private place." Solomon Wreath said before turning around, his black robe seemed to almost fly as he turned away from them.

Skulduggery and Alex looked at each other before following Wreath down the dark walls of the temple and into a private room. As they stepped into the room, the doors slammed close behind them.

"What do you want?"

"We believe that someone within this temple has been hiring Jean Heartless to steal necromancer objects from sanctuaries around the world."

"This doesn't explain why you are here." Wreath said almost in a bored tone.

"This person has hired the fall twins to get the thief to steal the Ruby Red Shoes and we need to find he or she so that we can find the twins who, supposedly, know the location of Darquesse." Alex explained.

"And I assume that you want to know who it is?"

"Yes we need you to tell us but we already know it's not you." Alex answered.

Solomon crossed is arms. "It feels nice to actually not be suspected of doing something wrong." He grumbled.

"Wait, wait. You feel happy?" Alex asked, amazed.

"No, you're still here."

Alex's face fell. "Oh."

"I believe the person that manages the archives would be a good place to start."

"And where would that person be?" Skulduggery questioned.

"Most likely caring for the nose you broke, Skulduggery, whilst eavesdropping behind the door." He answered sitting down behind an ebony desk.

They nodded and walked towards the door quietly.

"Skulduggery I want to be the bad cop." She whispered quietly.

"What? No."

"Why not? You were the bad cop last time." She wined.

"No I wasn't. Remember you decided to smash his face on a table."

"So did you."

"Good point. Fine you can be the bad one next time."

"Good."

Skulduggery opened the door quickly; sure enough the door hit the greasy haired man in the face making a cracking sound when the door hit his nose. Alex looked down at the greasy haired man that scowled at them before holding her hand out for him to take.

"Would you like some help?" Alex asked but the nice gesture didn't her voice though.

The man scoffed, hitting away her hand. "I don't need your help!" He spat whilst getting up.

Alex glared at him before backing off and grumbling something about being wanting to be the bad cop. It didn't that she could hear Skulduggery chuckling quietly but loud enough for only Alex to hear. She watched, fiddling with a small bracelet in her hand, as Skulduggery walked slowly over to the man effectively intimating him. The man backed away until his back it the dark temple wall.

"We are going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them truthfully." The skeleton detective told the necromancer darkly.

"What? No I will not answer to you destructive fools." He replied outraged.

"I wasn't asking I was dema-" Skulduggery paused for a moment. "I'm not destructive."

"You broke my nose!"

The detective thought for a moment. "Well that's your fault for not moving."

The greasy necromancer gasped. "M-m-my fault?"

Alex cut him off. "Well that is true, Skuggy, you are rather destructive."

"Hey so are you." He replied to Alex, turning his head to face her.

"Really? Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

The greasy haired man coughed loudly. "Excuse me but I am still here."

Skulduggery turned back to the necromancer. "We know that you hired the fall twins to get Jean Heartless to steal various necromancer items. And you only need to answer a question: Where are the fall twins?"

The necromancer glared at him. "Like a said I will not answer your questions!" He yelled fling his arms out to throw waves of darkness at them but not a single this happened.

"W-what?" He stuttered before trying again but still nothing happened.

Quickly he pulled up is right robe sleeve to check if his necromancy object was there but it was gone. He slowly lifted his head and saw Alex smiling at him holding a black bead bracelet.

"Looking for this."

The man stared at her wide-eyed. "How did you-".

Before the necromancer could finish a burst of air slammed him into the wall and then he slowly slid down the wall with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Where. Are. The. Fall. Twins?" Skulduggery asked slowly.

The man coughed before answering. "All I know is that they are going to the midnight hotel to find the thief."

"See now that wasn't so hard to answer." Alex walked up to the man before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "You are under arrest for Theft, participation in smuggling stolen goods and attempted assault on a sanctuary operative." Alex listed before cuffing the necromancer who started to complain about how unjust this was.

"So we drop this guy," Alex hit the necromancer over the head so that he would stop complaining. "Off at the sanctuary then we go to the Midnight hotel?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Alex frowned. "Do we put him in the back of the Bentley or in the boot?"

"Put him where we usually put them." Skulduggery said watching the necromancer.

"The boot it is then!"


	7. The Fall Twins

Chapter 7

Jean sat at the polish table that was place next to the window looking out at the sea. She could smell that bacon and eggs being cooked in the kitchen. She looked at the scenery outside. The midnight hotel now sat near a cliffs edge looking out over the deep blue sea but she could see dark clouds that would soon roll in and cover the sky. Jean recognized the place; it was near the new sanctuary. Jean became lost in her thoughts thinking about her life before everything happened. Before the remnant attack, the sanctuary, the war, skulduggery and Darquesse. Before, well, everything. She thought about how simple her life was. She was carefree and lived happily before that day. If everything thing had turned out differently for Jean, then she may not be sitting in the midnight hotel, she could be working for the Irish sanctuary, she could have a family. But of course that was not what life had planned for her.

"Hey Stranger." Jean looked up and saw the dark haired Australian sitting in the chair across from her. Placing breakfast in front of each other.

"Hello, Mr Nightshade." Jean replied. The man across from her looked familiar to someone she had met before but she couldn't place when she had met him. "Have we met before?" She asked quietly.

He smiled at her, flashing his straight white teeth. "You still don't remember me? Well I can't blame you. We haven't seen or worked together for about thirty years now."

Jean suddenly remembered the memories of their dangerous jobs together. "I can't believe I forgot." She said. "Thane Nightshade the ex-assassin from Australia."

Fifty years ago Jean Heart-net had left her homeland and ventured out to places she had never been before like England, America and Australia. Of course being the person she was, she managed to get jobs and a bad reputation overseas. The English sanctuary disliked her so much that they actually sent out her own personal detective to hunt her down and that person would be known as Joshua Jackson, he was rather well known for his unique ability. But she spent most of her time in Australia, where she worked a long side various jobs with Thane Nightshade, the last of a dying breed of sorcerers. But now the ex-assassin took up the role of working as a sanctuary operative, luckily for him it was the Australian Sanctuary.

"Perth in fact." He added. "So Miss Jean Heart-net, how has life treated you?"

"Eh, it could be better. Still being hired to steal but to certain detectives keep showing up but I still get the job done. I have also been moving around Ireland a lot. I was hired by some necromancer but the Fall Twins were there."

Thane looked at her with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing. The client need their help to find me that's all but I have a feeling they want me to do some thing more than steal a pair of red shoes."

"Do you think they want the dagger?" He motioned towards the dagger that was strapped to her thigh.

"Maybe but I hope they wont. How are you? What's it like being one of the last of your kind?" She teased.

"Gee you should know." He shot back.

"But I'm the last." She mocked being offended. "But you're the second last."

He gasped. "No I am not. I was born first so that porcupine haired boy by the name of Fletcher Ren is the second last." He pretended to pout.

They both looked at each other for a moment before laughing at each other.

"Seriously, how are you?" Jean asked before eating a bit of her bacon.

"All is good but I've been sent here as a representative for the Australian sanctuary."

"Really? Why?" She asked calmly.

"There have been sitings of Darquesse and Fletcher Ren in Australia."

"I see. When are you going to go?"

Jean heard someone knocking at the door and was about the get it but she saw Anton go towards the door so she sat back down.

"Tomorrow." He answered before they heard something hit the floor with a thud.

Jean and Thane jumped put of their seats and headed to the front door where the sound had came from. Before them was Anton Shudder out cold on the ground with the fall twins: Banshee and Parody.

To Jean and Thane, they looked exactly the same since the last time they had seen them and of course they looked like each other too with their bright wild red hair that looked like fire and their pale complexion. The only way you could tell them a part was by their eyes. Banshee had grey eyes whilst Parody had black eyes instead.

"Hello Jean." Banshee said, stepping over Anton.

She disliked Banshee the most and that was because she was the smart one when it came to the twin and talked the most as well.

"It's nice to see you again." Parody continued for her sister and stepped over Anton.

"To bad I can't say the same." Jean replied crossing her arms.

Banshee frowned whilst Parody simply ignored the comment and looked at Thane before smiling.

"It's been a long time Thane, perhaps too long." Parody said in a sickly sweet tone that made Jean want to vomit all over the floor.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Thane. You see Parody has had a crush on him since she had first meet him and wouldn't leave him alone for the whole time the four of them had to work together. Thane didn't reply to Parody but instead he avoided eye contact. The reason he did that was because Parody could bend the reality of what people saw and made them see what she wanted them too. But Banshee was much different from Parody. Banshee could control and manipulate sound.

"What do you want?"

Banshee smiled wickedly at Jean. "We want the Dual Blade." She demanded, eyeing the blade strapped to Jeans thigh.

Jean laughed. "That is really funny...oh your serious." Her hand instinctively went to the blade that was strapped to her thigh.

Thane glanced at the thief before speaking up. "Why do you want it?"

"To change the world, Thane." Banshee smiled at thane before turning to Jean. "And we need your help to change it."

"How?" Jean simply asked.

Banshee and Parody smiled at Jean before Banshee moved towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you insane?" She shouted pushing banshee away from her which made the twin stumble backwards. "There is no way I'm going to do that."

"That's what our boss thought you'd say." Parody sighed.

"And who exactly is your boss?" The thief snapped.

The fall twins looked at each other. "Darquesse." They both said. "If you don't do it then she will."

"You want to give Darquesse a weapon so that she can destroy the sanctuary and the necromancer temples? Well you aren't getting it."

Banshee frowned slightly. "But we thought you hated the sanctuaries."

"The Irish sanctuary is the one I hate and just because I hate one doesn't mean I'm going to take it out on the whole magical community!" She ranted.

"This all would have gone smoothly if them meddling detective had actually caught you. Everything would gone to plan if we told them earlier. Then our mole could have delivered it to us by now..." Parody sighed not realizing what she had said.

"What? You snitched on me." She yelled. "To think I thought you had a little bit of decency to actually let me do my job but no!"

"Hand it over or else." Banshee hissed

"Or else what?" Jean dared.

"Or take it by force."

"I think I will take option two." Jean stated.

Black suddenly filled her vision it was like she was staring into an infinite amount of nothingness.

"Oh come on that's cheating Parody." Jean mumbled, hoping her hearing might come in handy.

She heard a muffled scream before her vision returned but she noticed that Parody and Thane were nowhere insight. Suddenly she heard banging in the hotel and parody shouting at thane about breaking nails.

"So guess it's just you and me like the good old days." Jean smiled at Banshee, pulling out the dual blade to get ready to fight.

"I guess so." Banshee replied.

Suddenly banshee let out a pitch scream that knocked jean off her feet and sent her flying into a wall. Jean groaned whilst getting up but then she jumped to the side quickly to avoid another wave of sound that was hurtling towards her. Jean flicked her blade quickly which send a steam of electric energy towards Banshee but the fiery haired woman quickly dodged it and ran towards Jean. The thief quickly got to her feet and moved into a fighting stance. Banshee moved into to punch her but Jean parried the blow away before cutting her arm with the blade. Banshee wailed loudly but the sound wave never hit jean because she then elbowed her in the face and pushed her away.

Banshee touched her lip and saw blood on her fingers. "You made me bleed!" She screeched.

Jean was knocked violently against the wall, which made her drop the blade. She fell to the ground; she could only hear the ringing in her ears. Jean looked up at banshee but the action made the world spin around her, she could feel something warm slowly trickle down her face. Banshee lifted her off the ground by her collar before gripping Jean by her throat and slammed her against the wooden wall.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to kill for." Banshee smiled evilly.

"I think I have a rough idea of how long." Jean huffed.

"Don't talk back to me!" Banshee tightened the drip around her neck. "I hate you so much."

"I feel the same for you too." She choked.

Banshee tightened her grip before slamming her against the wall again. "How can you be so carefree right now?" Banshee yelled before noticed the blade at jeans feet.

Banshee picked it up before looking at her evilly. "Let have a little fun."

Jean struggled to break free of Banshee's grip but it was in vain. The fiery haired woman raised the blade above head and sent it plummeting dow-

* * *

"I think I will take option two." Thane heard Jean state.

He let out a huff before getting into fighting position knowing that the thief wouldn't be able to fight them alone.

"Oh come on that's cheating Parody."

As if on cue, Thane teleported behind and Parody and moved into a separate room. He threw Parody away from himself and kept his eyes to the ground.

"It's rude to throw a lady." She wined before letting out a cry. "I broke a nail!"

"It's a good thing you're not a lady." He replied flatly.

She gasped. "What am I to you?"

He sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"How can you say that?" She screeched running towards him. "We are meant for each other!"

He parried her away into a wall. "We aren't." He simply stated

"Then I will show you." She growled.

Suddenly an image of himself and Parody standing at an altar filled his vision. Thane could fell parody holding his face in front of hers so he couldn't look away.

"This when we are getting married." She whispered.

A new vision appeared with the two of them laughing with each other and small four children running around them.

She giggled. "Those are our children: Sammy, Lara, Nathan and John."

"You are deluded." He gritted his teeth trying to pull away.

"I'm just showing you of how happy we will be."

A disturbing vision of fire and rubble filled his vision with then looking down and laughing.

"When we are together we can then rule the magical world like kings and queens."

"You know that doesn't sound so bad." He lied.

"Really?" She moved closer to his face.

He could feel her breath on his face before he replied. "No." He head butted her, which sent her to the ground unconscious.

"What an idiot." He muttered.

He heard shouting in the front room and so teleported in time to see Banshee raise the blade above her head. Without thinking he pushed her away from Jean before it pierced her shoulder but the wooden wall instead. Banshee whipped around to face his and screamed which sent him plummeting into close by wall. Darkness engulfed him a soon as he hit the ground.

* * *

Jean could barely see banshee because dark spots were starting to cover her vision but she could still hear Banshee speaking. She tried to fight against her hold but she couldn't break free no matter how much she flailed about. Jean saw Banshee raise the dagger above her head. The thief suddenly felt the grip around her neck release and the black spots slowly start to fade away. Jean looked up and saw thane and banshee standing in front of each other. Jean greedily took in breaths of air before she looked up and saw the blade stuck in the wall. Shakily she stood and gripped the blade but it wouldn't budge. She heard banshee scream and then heard a thud. Jean whipped around and saw Banshee taking a breath.

'Not this time.' Jean thought before snapping her palm and shot bolt of energy at the fall twin.

Banshee was knocked of her feet and landed in the lobby. Jean yanked the blade out of the wall and went to run towards banshee but she fell to the ground. The room began to spin around her. She could see Banshee looking towards the front door before scrambling up towards the direction of her sister. And then she saw Skulduggery Pleasant and Alex Chance burst into the Hotel and then she heard shouting lots and lots of shouting. Darkness started to swarm her vision until it there was only complete darkness. The last thing she saw was Alex Chance walking towards her.


	8. Interrogation time!

Jean groaned loudly and shifted slightly feeling very uncomfortable. Her eyes fluttered open quickly and found herself slouching onto a table with her head in strange position. Sitting up she looked around, she was surrounded by four white walls and a large mirror on the wall opposite too her. There was also a metal table screwed into the ground in front of her and two chairs; one chair was in front of her and the other was in the corner to her left. Jean sighed and went to rub her neck but found that she hand been handcuffed. She sighed.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud.

A door by her right opened. "In a sanctuary interrogation room." Skulduggery answered sitting down in the chair in front of her but Alex stood next to Skulduggery. "And don't even think about trying to escape because it's impossible and no one is insane enough to try."

Jean placed her cuffed hands on her lap. "Great." She huffed quietly picking at her pants.

Alex began reading out a list still standing. "Jean Heartless you are under arrest for Assault on an sanctuary operative, breaking and entering, unlicensed parkour-"

"What?!" The thief almost shouted discreetly pulling out a hair clip. "I'm pretty sure you don't need a licence to do parkour."

Alex looked up at her before she resumed reading. "Unlicensed parkour, interrupting a sanctuary detective," Jean let out a over dramatic sigh. "Jaywalking, smuggling, destruction of public property, littering-"

"Littering? I haven't been littering!"

Alex pulled out a scrunched piece of paper out of her jacket and dropped it on the floor. "Littering," She continued. "And grand theft. Do you have anything to add Miss Heartless?"

Jean muttered something under her breath.

"I can't hear you." Alex slammed hands on the table.

Jean didn't flinch but leaned forwards. "My name isn't Jean Heartless." She stated whilst she started to try and pick the lock.

"Then what is it?" Skulduggery questioned.

"Jean Heart-net." She told them. "You've been saying my name wrong for the last 150 years."

"I guess that was my fault…" Skulduggery muttered quietly.

"Yeah it kind of is."

Alex let out a sigh. "Lets get back to business. What is your connection with the Fall Twins?"

"I did a couple of jobs with them in the past when I was in Australia and England." She admitted.

"And your connection with the Australian Sanctuary representative, Mr Thane Nightshade?"

"He used to be an assassin and we have done some jobs together as well."

"I see." Skulduggery thought for a moment. "The fall twins were the ones that attacked you, Mr Nightshade and Mr Shudder?" Skulduggery questioned.

"Yes. Mr Nightshade and myself reacted in self defence."

"What did they want?"

"My knife."

"Why?"

Jean thought back to what Parody said about the mole. "I can't tell you." She looked past Skulduggery and at the mirror wondering if the mole was behind it.

"Why not?" Alex growled in irritation.

"Information such as that gets people killed." Jean informed them.

"Fine then what can you tell us?"

"That really depends on what you want to know." Jean smirked

"Then how about you tell us why you hate the sanctuary so much?" Alex spat.

Jean looked up at Alex, her smirk falling. " You really wish to know?"

Alex nodded.

"Then you better take a seat it's going to take a while." Alex looked at her for a moment then took a seat from the corner of the room.

"A long time ago in the mid sixteen hundreds a girl was born into magical family that was well known around the world by many magical communities. This-"

Alex cut her off, "What was the name of the family?" She asked quickly.

Jean glared at her. "The Grey family. This family was-"

"What did they specialize in?" Alex cut her of again.

"Necromancy and energy. No more questions."

"Ok."

"This family was an adept and necromancer family." She began again. "By tradition the males practised in necromancy whilst the females specialised in the use of energy. Kinetic and potential, which is basically gravity, life energy or healing in other words and Electric energy. Anyway. Fourteen years after the birth of the child, the small city of Kerry was attacked by remnants. The invaded slowly purposely waiting for their moment to strike…but they slipped up. The young girl noticed that some of her friends were acting strange as well as some of the servants in the manor she lived in. Then she realized that they were possessed by remnants by their black lips and veins. Using the little symbol magic she knew, she contacted the sanctuary and told them of the predicament but they brushed her of like dirt on their clothing. Unaware to the girl, the sanctuary and her family were not on friendly terms. The sanctuary wanted something they had but the family refused to give it to them. It took three weeks for them to realized what she had told them was the truth. In the first week half of her family were possessed and the other half killed, mainly the weak and young. She tried to run from them, she tried to escape from the place she once lived but they caught her in the end. The people she once called family tortured her with the very weapon their ancestors forged. The blade was now soaked in her blood. She began to forget the taste of food and what it was like to drink liquid that wasn't her blood. She missed the sun on her face and the wind flowing through her hair. Her home became her prison. She could bare it no longer. She need to get out and she would do it even if it meant kill her family. But they were no longer her family but monsters hiding behind a mask. She fought against them using her powers and the dual blade that she stole. Thus she started her plan to escape. The third week….by the third week the blood of her family was on her hands and soaked into the blade although some still roamed the manor. The girl was covered in dirt, grot and blood. Her clothes were practically rags and hair was greasy and matted. Blood soaked; she gripped the door handles tightly looking back into the darkness before opening the doors to the outside world but what she made her mad. Before her stood the Irish sanctuary officers about to enter. She told them that she was still human and that she was just a simple maid. She was no longer the girl that enjoyed sewing, riding horses, cooking, or singing. In those three weeks she had lost herself, her heart and who she used to be. Jean Heart-net was born…"

The interrogation room was quiet for sometime. The thief looked at the detectives, slowly picking at the locks.

"Why thievery?" Skulduggery asked breaking the silence.

Jean was taken back for a moment because she wasn't expecting to be asked that. "Back then a woman wasn't allowed to work let alone a teenaged girl unless you sold your body but there was no way I would stoop to that level."

"Why not some evil plan to destroy the world?" Skulduggery said whilst standing up and stood behind Alex.

"Just because I hate the Irish sanctuary with a passion doesn't mean I'm going to take it out on the whole world like some people." She looked at Skulduggery.

Alex cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Jean smiled at Alex. "Oh you don't know?" She spoke over the sound of both of the handcuffs unclipping.

Skulduggery started doing multiple hand signals motioning for the thief to stop talking about the topic.

"Is there something you haven't be telling me about Skulduggery?" Alex turned around to look at Skulduggery who quickly stopped moving his hand.

"No, nothing at all." He replied quickly. "Now that you're in the mood to answer questions Miss Heart-net could you tell us why they wanted the bla-"

Jean cut him off. "Like I said before information like that gets a person killed."

"Good thing I'm already dead-"

Jean cut him of again. "I promise I will tell you if you let me ask two questions first." She bargained.

"Shoot away." Alex sighed.

"Firstly are you in charge with finding Darquesse?"

"Yes." The skeleton detective simply answered sitting down in front of her.

"Secondly," Jean said. "Why on earth would you let a thief put their hands where you can't see them." She held the handcuffs in front of them.

Skulduggery and Alex quickly stood up but Jean was faster. She darted over the table before locking one of the cuffs around Skulduggery's radius bone and the table leg. She slipped under the table and saw Alex standing above her with flames dancing in her right hand. A ball of flame was sent hurtling towards her but she dodged it and grabbed Alex's right wrist before pulling her to the ground. Quickly Jean cuffed Alex to the table next to skulduggery.

"Seriously?" Alex let out an irritated huff.

"Are you still going to tell us?" Skulduggery asked hopefully.

Jean simply smiled and moved towards the skeleton before she was couching in front of him with her foot on his free wrist. She reached into his jacket and pulled his gun and the keys to the Bentley and the cuffs.

Jean smiled. "No." She stood up and walked towards the door before turning back around. "Nothing is impossible. You of all people should know that Skulduggery."


End file.
